Kochanie
by Lampira7
Summary: Barry zauważa, że jego chłopak ma pewną słabość do słodkich słówek.


**Tytuł:** Kochanie  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Honey  
 **Autor:** sinplicity

 **Fandom:** **Flash**  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/5936644

 **Kochanie**

To był normalny poranek.

Na tyle normalny, na ile mógł być, z Barrym jako superbohaterem i jego chłopakiem przestępcą. Poprzedniej nocy, Barry był ciągnięty po ulicy przez meta człowieka, który mógł związać razem jego nadgarstki oraz kostki i dziś rano miał siniaki, które były nadal purpurowe, pomimo jego zdolności do szybkiego leczenia. Tak jak powiedział, to był normalny poranek.

Len upierał się, że będzie tym, kto zrobi śniadanie, ale Barry odmówił, ponieważ nie był aż tak delikatny, pomimo tego, co wszyscy myśleli. Barry więc gotował, podczas gdy Len usiadł na kanapie z gazetą, nie spuszczając z oczu kochanka, gdy tylko syk bólu wydobył się z jego ust. To było dziwnie domowe w ich gorączkowym życiu, ale były to małe chwile, które Barry kochał.

Mruknął, gdy zadzwoniła jego komórka znajdująca się na kanapie obok Lena.

— Czy możesz mi podać telefon? — zapytał Barry.

Nie zapomniał, że był Flashem i mógł go pochwycić mniej niż w sekundę, ale miał ciężką noc oraz poranek i nie czuł, że było to na tyle ważne, by marnować energię, a przynajmniej dopóki nie zje. A może po prostu chciał wymówki, by umyć ręce, ale to nie miało znaczenia.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Len.

Skończył ostatnie zdanie, zanim wstał z małym urządzeniem i zrobił kilka kroków przechodząc przez pokój. Położył komórkę na dłoni Barry'ego, po czym pochylił się, by pocałować go w policzek.

— Dziękuję, kochanie — powiedział automatycznie Barry, a wargi Lena zamarły na jego policzku.

Obaj zamarli na parę sekund. Len był podejrzanie cichy, a policzek Barry'ego płonął z zażenowania. Tak po prostu mu się to wymknęło, wydawało się to takie naturalne, ale nigdy nie zachowywali się jak chora z miłości para.

— Ja… och…

Barry zaczął, gdy Len cofnął się, by na niego spojrzeć. Barry spodziewał się uniesienia brwi, uśmieszku, chichotu, do licha, nawet gróźb, żeby już nigdy nie użył tak słodkiego słowa, by go opisać, ale… Len tylko złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach, po czym ponownie wrócił do czytania gazety.

— Barry, bekon — przypomniał mu Len, a Barry wrócił do trybu szefa kuchni, zapominając o otrzymanym smsie.

OoO

Drugi raz zdarzył się, gdy wymknęło mu się to podczas gwałtownej kłótni.

To było coś głupiego — Barry chciał wyjść i zabawić się, podczas gdy Len chciał ukrywać się i pozostać niepozornym, ponieważ był jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców przez CCPD…

Ale bycie Flashem miało swoje irytujące konsekwencje, co oznaczało, że nie dało się go zamknąć przez cały dzień w czterech ścianach. Coś takiego oznaczało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że _oszaleje_. Było to możliwe. Najprawdopodobniej.

— Barry, jesteś dramatyczny — powiedział z irytacją Len, krzyżując ramiona. — Czy zapomniałeś, kim jestem dla policji?

— Jesteś Kapitanem Mrozem, ale ja jestem _Flashem_ — argumentował Barry, wymachując ramionami podczas mówienia. — Muszę biec, oddychać powietrzem, czuć wiatr!

— To zrób kilka okrążeń po okolicy — zasugerował Len, wskazując brodą na drzwi.

Barry'emu nie podobały się jego możliwości w tym sporze. Wydawało się, że Len zawsze wygrywał, ponieważ nie było wiele miejsc, do których mogliby się udać razem, bez kontaktu z kimś, kto ich znał. Prawdę mówiąc, Barry uwielbiał mieszkanie Lena, ale nie mógł tu być cały czas. Chciał spędzać wolny czas z Lenem na zewnątrz, a ta potrzeba była bardziej intensywna niż reperkusje związane z randkowaniem z poszukiwanym przestępcą.

Dlatego Barry jęknął:

— No dalej, _skarbie_.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział, zamknął usta z trzaskiem. Chciał cofnąć to, po prostu poddać się realistycznemu myśleniu Lena i zalegnąć na dzisiejszy wieczór na kanapie, ale było już za późno. Kiedy Barry zebrał wreszcie odwagę, by spojrzeć swojemu chłopakowi w oczy, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć czegoś takiego.

Na twarzy Lena pojawił się dziwny wyraz, którego Barry nie rozpoznawał, z wyjątkiem drobnych nut gniewu, który powoli znikał. Barry zamrugał, patrząc na niego. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się w zakłopotaniu.

Len westchnął z napięciem, a jego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej rozluźniona.

— W porządku. Pójdziemy na łyżwy.

Barry promieniał z zachwytu.

OoO

Za trzecim razem, to Barry ponosił całą winę.

Nie powiedziałby, że był czepliwy. Nie, stwierdziłby, że miał średnią potrzebę przebywała w pobliżu swojego chłopaka, którego nawiasem mówiąc, _nie widział_ w ciągu ostatnich pięciu dni.

Pięciu. Całych. Dni.

Barry starał się jak najlepiej, aby zająć się pracą policji i działalnością Flasha, ale nawet przestępcy potrzebują kilku dni wolnego. Iris była zajęta planowaniem ślubu, Cisco i Caitlin były w trakcie ulepszania kostiumu Flasha, a Joe wyruszył na ryby z Eddiem — serio, kto to robił, oprócz tatusiów i ich przyszłych zięciów — Barry nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą począć.

Dzisiejszego dnia powstrzymywał się od sięgnięcia po swoją komórkę. Spodziewał się połączenia. Len zawsze się upewniał, żeby zadzwonić i powiedzieć Barry'emu, że był w porządku, szczególnie jeśli nie miało być go przez kilka dni. Minęło już tak wiele czasu, od kiedy usłyszał głos Lena. Jego przeczucie kazało mu zadzwonić lub napisać wiadomość, ale jego mózg wiedział, że może to być niebezpiecznie, jeśli byłby to nie odpowiedni moment. Siedząc na kanapie, otoczony kołdrą, czekał.

Jego telefon zadzwonił późnym popołudniem, skutecznie budząc Barry'ego z drzemki. Zamrugał, wpatrując się w telewizor grający nową kreskówkę, której nie rozpoznawał, zanim chwycił komórkę.

— Len? — zachrypiał do słuchawki.

— Barry – przywitał go Snart, w ten nieco powolny sposób, który informował Barry'ego, że ten za nim tęsknił.

— Zajęło ci wystarczająco długo, żeby do mnie zadzwonić. — Siadając, oskarżył go z lekkim uśmiechem. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy. — Czy wszystko poszło dobrze?

— Poszło… zgodnie z oczekiwaniami.

Uśmiech Barry'ego opadł na chwilę. Len spodziewał się, że umowa pójdzie źle. Jeśli cokolwiek, naprawa i kontrola uszkodzeń powinna zająć kilka dni. Dobry nastrój Barry'ego szybko się pogorszył.

— Czy to oznacza, że nie wrócisz dzisiaj do domu?

Nie znosił tego, jak bardzo brzmiał na załamanego, ale wiedział, że było to spowodowane przez chęć zachowania zdrowia psychicznego.

— Barry…

— Tęsknię za tobą. — westchnął smutno, wpatrując się w stolik do kawy. — Tęskniłem za twoim widokiem. Twoim głosem. Za twoimi ustami.

Po drugiej stronie było słychać ciche westchnienie.

— Wiem Barry, ale…

— Proszę, wróć dzisiejszego wieczoru do domu. Tylko na chwilę. — prosił. Wiedział, że był samolubny. W końcu Len miał swoje interesy, którymi trzeba było się zająć, ale do cholery, to było za długo i chciałby się przekonać, że Len był w porządku i bez szwanku. Otulił się mocniej. Jego głos łamał się z rozpaczy. — Proszę, skarbie? Dla mnie?

Serce Barry'ego biło głośno, gdy oczekiwał na odpowiedź Lena. Wiedział, że naciska — Boże, zdecydowanie wywierał na niego presję, ale nie mógł udawać, że nie był świadomy wpływu, jakie miały słodkie określenia na Lena.

— Będę tam za czterdzieści dwie minuty — powiedział Len, zanim się rozłączył.

Barry musiał czekać tylko trzydzieści osiem minut, żeby w zamku został umieszczony klucz. Wibrował w oczekiwaniu na uścisk.

OoO

Dzisiejszego dnia, Cisco potrzebował ich dwójkę w S.T.A.R.. Laboratorium miało przetestować nowy kostium przeciwko mrożącemu działu. Cisco był dość pewny swojej zdolności do stworzenia niemal niezniszczalnego i niezawodnego kostiumu, podczas gdy Len nie był tak chętny i skory, by postawić na szali życie Barry'ego lub jego dobre samopoczucie.

Musieli tylko na chwilę zatrzymać się w Świętych & Grzesznikach, ponieważ Len musiał przedyskutować coś z jednym ze swoich łotrów, a Barry już dawno temu nauczył się nie zadawać pytań. Len zniknął w jednym z wielu tylnych pokoi — co zadziwiało Allena, który nie mógł w to uwierzyć, widząc, jak małe wydawało się to miejsce z zewnątrz — podczas, gdy Barry pił drinka i oglądał wiadomości na małym telewizorze za barem.

Po kilku reportażach, które głównie składały się z wywiadów z osobami, twierdzących, że spotkały się z Flashem (co wzmocniło całkiem mocno ego Barry'ego), wyciągnął komórkę, żeby wysłać wiadomość do Cisco, że nie zapomnieli o nim i że będą na miejscu jak najszybciej będzie to możliwe.

Na nadgarstku Allena została położona dłoń, co odwróciło jego uwagę od telefonu. Od razu się wzdrygnął, a jego oczy spoczęły na nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu mężczyzny.

Barry zmarszczył brwi.

— Um… przepraszam?

— Tak wyglądając, można wybaczyć ci wszystko — zabełkotał nieznajomy, stukając palcem w kolano Barry'ego.

Dobry Boże, a Barry myślał, że to teksty Lena na podryw były złe.

Za barem barmanka potrząsając głową, wydała klikający dźwięk za pomocą języka.

— Mm-mm, słodziaku, obszczekujesz _złe_ drzewo.

— Zamknij się, paniusiu — warknął mężczyzna, skupiając się ponownie na Barry'm. Zarzucił brudną dłoń na jego ramię, ściskając je lekko. — Co cię tu sprowadza, laleczko? Zgubiłeś drogę?

Barry opierał się chęci przewrócenia oczami i zamiast tego, zepchnął z siebie dłoń mężczyzny.

— Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś mógł mnie zostawić w spokoju. Czekam na kogoś.

—Wspaniale, właśnie przybyłem.

Barry prychnął, mrucząc:

— Sądzę, że spasuję. — Wrócił do swojego napoju.

— Och, daj spokój — kontynuował mężczyzna. Nie mógł zrozumieć aluzji. — Co mi szkodzi, kupić ci drinka?

Barry nie odrywał wzroku od małego telewizora za ladą.

— Och, może odległość stu kilometrów.

Ramię Barry'ego zostało nagle tak mocno pchnięte, że został zmuszony do ponownego spojrzenia na mężczyznę.

— Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię — warknął nieznajomy, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Barry'ego, zanim nagle został wyciągnięty z krzesła.

Całe pomieszczenie zostało oświetlone, gdy mrożące działo ładowało się. Len trzymał mężczyznę przygwożdżając go do ściany z bronią wciśniętą między jego oczami, w których było widać przerażenie.

— Len! — Barry natychmiast poderwał się na nogi, wymachując lekko rękami. — Hej!

— Przeproś. — Len rozkazał mężczyźnie. Jego głos był niesamowicie spokojny i stały.

— Próbowałam go ostrzec — powiedziała barmanka, polerując szklankę. Obserwowała, jak mężczyzna bełkocze.

Pozostali klienci wokół nich nie zwracali uwagi na Lena ani na gigantyczną broń będącą na widoku. Prawie tak, jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Barry nie wiedział, jak dokładnie powinien się z tym czuć.

— Len, w porządku. Naprawdę — upierał się Barry. Jego serce biło rozpaczliwie.

— Ustawiam jedynkę — wycedził Len. Przesunął ustawienia na pierwszy poziom. — Na dwójkę… — Kolejne przesunięcie.

Mężczyzna krzyknął ze strachu, zanim wykrztusił:

— Prze… przepraszam! _Ach!_ Przepraszam!

— _Spójrz_ na niego, kiedy z nim rozmawiasz — warknął Len, przyciskając mocniej broń do czoła mężczyzny.

Wyłupiaste oczy mężczyzny skierowały się w stronę Barry'ego. Jego wargi drżały.

— Prze… przepraszam! Przepraszam! — wrzasnął kolejne przeprosiny, gdy Len złapał go za kołnierz.

Barry musiał to powstrzymać. Widział wyraz twarzy Lena, który jakby wskazywał na to, że ten pogodził się z tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Barry nie mógł dopuścić do tego, nie jako Flash, ale co najważniejsze, nie jako jego chłopak.

Przycisnął się do Lena, dopóki jego usta nie znalazły się w odległości kilku centymetrów od jego ucha.

— Hej, kotku? — szepnął, jego dłoń zakradła się na biceps Lena. Czuł, jak ten zadrżał lekko. — Zostaw to, okej? Musimy być w S.T.A.R. Laboratorium, pamiętasz?

— Nie szanował cię, Barry. — Len powiedział przez zęby.

Barry kiwnął, utrzymując miękki ton.

— Wiem, kotku, wiem. Ale jest wystarczająco przestraszony. Chodźmy.

Oczy Lena nadal przeszywały nieznajomego, choć jego palec rozluźnił się na spuście. Barry pocierał kciukiem skórę Lena, aż ten w końcu puścił mężczyznę.

— Jeśli wrócisz do tego baru, nie spodziewaj się, że wyjdziesz z taką samą liczbą kończyn — powiedział wprost Len.

Mężczyzna jęknął, zanim wybiegł przez drzwi. Barry wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał. Było blisko.

Len wsunął broń do kabury, po czym zarzucił ramię wokół Barry'ego, wyprowadzając go na zewnątrz.

OoO

Barry uważał, że powinni o tym porozmawiać — o całej tej sprawie ze słodkimi słówkami.

Było oczywiste, że Lenowi się to podobało, ale część Barry'ego czuła się trochę winna, wiedząc, że robił to bez jego wyraźnej zgody. Nie chciał, żeby Len myślał, że wykorzystuje ten fakt. Chciał to po prostu wyjaśnić, żeby nie było żądnych niedopowiedzeń.

— Len, czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? — zapytał nagle Barry.

Znajdowali się na kanapie. Len był na niej wyciągnięty z Barrym wtulonym w jego bok. Dokument o Wielkiej Stopie nieprzerwanie leciał w telewizorze.

— Nie. Nie sądzę, żeby był prawdziwy — odpowiedział Len.

Barry zamrugał.

— Nie, to nie to… ale jak śmiesz tak myśleć? — zachichotał i lekko uderzył kolano Lena, zanim położył na nim dłoń.

— O co w takim razie chodzi?

Barry przygryzł wargę, po czym cofnął się nieznacznie, aby móc w pełni spojrzeć na Lena. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. To przecież nie była wielka sprawa. Wziął głęboki oddech przez nos, a następnie powoli wypuścił powietrze.

— Dziecinko?

Głowa Lena obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Barry'ego. W jego oczach zamigotało zdziwienie, a potem pojawiło się w nich inne uczucie. Jego niebieskie oczy spoglądały na Allena, zanim złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

— Tak? — westchnął, z bardzo czułym wyrazem twarzy.

Barry chciał uciec przed intensywnością spojrzenia Lena, ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego, przesunął palcem wzdłuż linii żuchwy Lena.

— Podoba ci się to. Kiedy używam słodkich określeń? — zapytał.

— Czułych słówek, Barry — powiedział, odrobinę się opanowawszy.

— W porządku, _czułe słówka_ — poprawił się Barry, kiwając głową.

Sięgnął, by chwycić dłoń Lena, gdy ten zaczął odwracać wzrok.

Snart, skonfliktowany, wpatrywał się w ich złączone dłonie.

— Tak, lubię to — przyznał w końcu.

To chciał wiedzieć Barry. Mogliby skończyć ten temat i wrócić do oglądania filmu dokumentalnego i spędzić jak chcą ten dzień, ale coś w wyrazie twarzy Lena sprawiło, że zapytał:

— Dlaczego?

Len westchnął cicho. Otwierał i zamykał usta, wydając się niepewny tego, jak ma zacząć, co było dziwne dla Barry'ego. Po pierwsze, skrupulatny mózg, który posiadał Leonard Snart ponosił całkowitą klęskę. Barry wiedział, że Len nie był znany z tego, że omawiał swobodnie swoje uczucia. Miał tendencję do trzymania emocji w środku, dopóki Barry nie pokazał mu, że można je uwolnić, że było w porządku otworzyć się i wpuścić kogoś. To wszystko, o co Barry mógłby poprosić.

— To… — zaczął Len. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując odnaleźć właściwe słowa. — To sprawia, że czuję się tak, jakbym był godny twojej miłości… tak jakbyś… — westchnął —… kochał mnie wystarczająco mocno, by zgłaszać tego typu roszczenia do mnie.

A kiedy Len spoglądał na Barry'ego w ten sposób — jakby Barry był jednocześnie _wszystkim,_ a zarazem _jedyną_ rzeczą, która miała znaczenie. Tak jakby był słońcem w świecie Lena, księżycem i gwiazdami na nocnym niebie, miłością życia Snarta — Barry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem go z namiętnością, a potem jeszcze raz i kolejny…

— Kocham cię — wysapał Barry między pocałunkami, jego dłoń zacisnęła się na przodzie koszulki Lena. Czuł przyśpieszone bicie jego serca. — _Oczywiście_ , że cię kocham… jakbym nie mógł? Tak bardzo cię kocham, Len… zasługujesz na _wszystko_ …

Len od dłuższego czasu był biernym uczestnikiem, zbyt oszołomiony ulgą i radością. Dopiero później przypomniał sobie, jak całować się.

Program telewizyjny został zapomniany, gdy ich ciała stawały się cieplejsze, a stos ubrań rzuconych na ziemię coraz wyższy. Przeważnie ocierali się o siebie, a kilka razy Barry śmiał się przeciwko skórze Lena, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jakie miał szczęście. Snart patrzył na niego z żądzą i humorem w oczach, a Barry miał zamiar znowu zachichotać, zanim jego usta zostały zajęte czymś innym.

OoO

Barry starał się zapamiętać, że musi później poszukać informacji w Internecie, jak pozbyć się plam z sofy, kiedy wpatrywał się w sufit, doceniając ból, który odczuwał. Len przycisnął swoje usta do boku jego szyi.

— Myślisz, że możesz nas zabrać do łóżka?

Barry zaśmiał się. W trochę ponad sekundę sprowadził ich na dół i ułożył do łóżka w rozmiarze królewskim. Len westchnął z zadowoleniem, przyciągając bliżej Barry'ego, że ten niemal praktycznie w połowie na nim leżał, tak jak lubił.

— Dziękuję, kochanie.

Barry ukrył swój uśmiech na ramieniu Lena.


End file.
